a mermaid who likes him
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: the remake of the orginal. its still the same story but the title is different


A mermaid that loves him

one day 009 went into the ocean for a mission, 009 went to a deeper part of the ocean and the next thing he remembers was a light and found himself on a rock with a mermaid named Joyan singing. So now 009 lives in the ocean with his bride Joyan

I don't own Cyborg 009 or the Greek Gods and Goddesses

-Dr. Gilmore's house- -Living Room-

"I need everyone to report in the living room. " said Dr. Gilmore

Everyone gathered in the living room to see what Dr. Gilmore what's.

_"I wonder what Dr. Gilmore what's."_ thought 003

009 was the last one to enter the living room.

_"I'm bored."_ thought 009

"all right, 008 go check the east ocean, 009 the north ocean, 004 the south and 007 the east and report anything Black Ghost would be doing evil." said Dr. Gilmore

"yes professor." said 004

The four cyborgs lift the house and headed to different directions in the oceans

"good luck 009." said 004

"thanks." said 009

-With 009 at the Ocean-

009 walked up to the ocean and stared at it for a while.

_"I rather go and find a mermaid and go crazy with the mermaid instead of finding stuff from Black Ghost."_ thought 009 as he jumped in the water

009 found some stuff like a treasure chest in a shaken pirate ship, a hammerhead shark eating a old car (do don't ask why I put that in here), a underwater city- Atlantis, a gun-like weapon (the gun weapon was the Black Ghost stuff but 009 didn't care about it), a underwater Volcano, a swimming dinosaur, a dead body (the dead body was the Black Ghost stuff also) and four or five small dancing water fairies but nothing important about Black Ghost.

009 watched the fairies dance for an hour until he get bored and swim away

"009, come in come in my boy." said Dr. Gilmore's voice

_"I really don't want to talk to anyone now since they found the Father's body a few days ago."_ thought 009

009 just dropped his walkie talkie in the water and went deeper in the water and after an hour 009 passed out.

009 come around and didn't know where he was at.

"where I'm at?' said 009

"you're on the surface sweetie but lying on a rock." said a female singing voice

009 looked to his left and saw a woman.

"oh thanks Miss….." said 009

"Joyan the mermaid." said Joyan

009 saw Joyan's mermaid tail in the water.

"you're a mermaid but you're a beautiful mermaid, Joyan." said 009

"thank you Mister…."said Joyan

"Joe Shimamaura or 009." said 009

"you're a robot Joe." asked Joyan

"well a cyborg instead." said 009

"I thought robots aren't aloud in waters because they exploded." said Joyan

"I'm a different kind of robot." said 009

"Want to go for a swim, Joe." said Joyan

"sure." said 009

"but you need some gills first like me." said Joyan

"all right." said 009

"let me see your neck so I can put the gills on so we can swim forever." said Joyan

009 showed his neck to Joyan and she touched his neck and with that 009 has gills on his neck.

"there you go, your half fish now so now we can swim." said Joyan

"can I go back on land?" asked 009

"I'm sorry you can't you have to live in the water and stay in it forever." said Joyan.

"crap what if my friends came and find me here with you?" asked 009

"forget about them let's get married Joe, I've been waiting for a handsome man for years." said Joyan.

"what to now?" asked 009.

"yes." said Joyan jumping on 009 and kissing him.

-Dr. Gilmore's House- -Living Room again-

"003, can you find 009 for us?" asked Dr. Gilmore.

"I did fifty minutes ago and I couldn't find him." said 003.

"where is he at?" asked 002

"this is strange from 009, professor." said 004

"yes it is let's go found him." said Dr. Gilmore

They got into the Dolphin and went to found 009

-The Ocean with 009 and Joyan-

009 and Joyan were swimming in the deep end until 009 found his walkie talkie.

_"hey my walkie talkie."_ thought 009

009 picked it up and headed to the surface.

Before he headed to the surface he saw the Dolphin coming towards him.

_"oh shit."_ thought 009

009 swimed fast up to the surface.

Joyan saw him swimming fast and swim after him.

"Joe, what's wrong?" asked Joyan

"my friends, Joyan can you turn me into a merman and change my hair style." said 009

"yes take this pill and it will change your appearance for twenty minutes." said Joyan

Joe took the pill from Joyan and swallowed it.

The pill changed 009's hair style, his appearance and his voice and he was turned into a merman.

"cool." said 009

Joyan smiled.

The Dolphin reached the surface.

"excuse madam and sir, we're looking for a friend ours have seen him." said Dr. Gilmore

009 and Joyan both looked up and saw Dr. Gilmore

_"oh an old man."_ thought Joyan

The other cyborgs came out of the Dolphin to be with Dr. Gilmore.

"no we haven't it's just me and my husband swimming together, right Joasph." said Joyan

"oh yes Joyan we're just having a lovely swim together." said Joasph/009

"all the way of the middle of nowhere?" asked 003 who kept looking at Joasph

"yes." said Joyan

_"why is she staring at me?"_ thought 009

_"he looks like 009."_ thought 003

_"stop staring at me."_ thought 009

_"I can't help but wonder why he looks like 009."_ though 003

"we live in a house in the middle of the ocean." said Joyan

"aren't you scared of hurricanes or something?" asked 005

"sometimes, through." said Joasph

"how long have you two been married?" asked 003

"we're been married for a day." said Joyan

"oh that's nice." said 008

"we're on our honeymoon now." said Joasph kissing Joyan on the cheek

"oh we're trouble sorry for disturbing your honeymoon we'll just leave you two alone." said Dr. Gilmore

"thank you." said Joyan

They got back into the Dolphin and lifted

-Inside the Dolphin-

"Dr. Gilmore didn't that Joasph look like 009?" asked 003

"Joasph has the same hair color of 009 but the hair style was different but it's not him." said Dr. Gilmore

"but where is 009 at through?" asked 001

"could Black Ghost have kidnapped him." asked 004

"head toward Black Ghost's headquarters." said Dr. Gilmore

"all right." said 007

-The Ocean-

The pill were off and 009 was back to his normal self.

"awesome pill, Joyan." said 009

"So 009 want to get married?" asked Joyan

"yeah, let's go found a priest." said 009

"or we can ask Poseidon god of the seas to see if he can marry us." said Joyan

"Poseidon, I thought he lives in Greek not in Japan." said 009

"well your in Greek, you have swimming for hours until you passed out." said Joyan

"what well then let's go find Poseidon and get married." said 009

009 and Joyan both drived into the water and swam to found Poseidon's castle.

"I forgot to tell you this but Poseidon is my father." said Joyan

"what I'm dating one of Poseidon's daughters." said 009

"yes and you should be proud 009 after you marrying me, daddy will make you a merman for real this time instead of that magic transformation pill I gave to you so disguise yourself from your friends." said Joyan

"let's go because I'm getting tired of my friends since they found the man that raised me." said 009

"what happened to him?" asked Joyan

"he was murdered and I was blamed for killing him." said 009

"oh look we're here." said Joyan

"whoa big castle that your father has." said 009

"I know but my dad's brother made it." said Joyan

"your uncle Zeus." said 009

"yes and my other uncle Hades but he never visit's the world." said Joyan

"why." said 009

"because he is the god of the underworld." said Joyan

"what about Hera, Demeter and Hestia?" asked 009

"my wonderful aunts but Aunt Hera is crazy sometimes when Uncle Zeus is cheating on her every ten years." said Joyan.

"what about Athene, Persephone, Atremis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes and Aphrodite." asked 009

"Athene my smart cousin that she created weaving, Persephone lives with my uncle Hades as his wife, Atremis my moon goddess cousin." said Joyan

"hey I know a cyborg Atremis and a cyborg Apollo but they were cyborgs like me." said 009

"but they were fake right?" asked Joyan

"yes." said 009

"my twin cousin Atremis droves the moon out at time when the sun leaves and my other twin cousin Apollo droves the sun out at time when the moon leaves." said Joyan

"can we meet your father, Joyan." said 009

"yes maybe one of my fifty siblings will know where daddy is at." said Joyan

"an you're the youngest mermaid from your father?" asked 009

"yes." said Joyan

They saw a merman swimming by.

"hey Giyet, do you know where daddy is at?" asked Joyan

"the last time I saw dad, he was talking to Aphrodite on the surface." said Giyet

"what was he saying to her?" asked Joyan

"asking what Uncle Zeus was doing with his love life." said Giyet.

" is Uncle Zeus cheating Aunt Hera again?" asked Joyan

"yes on one of cousin Atremis's maids." said Giyet

"cousin Atremis will be mad at that, does she know that her father is cheating on one of her maids yet?" asked Joyan

"three hours ago she did." said Giyet

"oh all right." said Joyan

"by the way Joyan who is this?" asked Giyet seeing 009 next to Joyan

"this is Joe I want to marry him." said Joyan

"you have to ask dad for him permission, little sister." said Giyet.

"that's why I'm trying to find him." said Joyan

"will go found Moll she is always on dad's back." said Giyet

"Moll loves daddy so much she even ask if she can take over his rule of the seas but daddy said no." said Joyan

"all right." said Giyet

Joyan and 009 went off to find Moll

Then in the throne room was Moll standing next to her was: Poseidon: God of the Seas.

"oh daddy, it's Joyan she's back and she bought a cute boy with her." said Moll

"Joyan please tell me that your getting married to this boy?" asked Poseidon

"yes daddy, this is 009." said Joyan

"a cyborg, is he immortal?" asked Poseidon looking at 009

"yes I'm immortal like yourself, your greatness." said 009 bowing at Poseidon

"mmm." said Poseidon rubbing his bread with his fingers

-Black Ghost's Headquarters-

"you came all the way here to come and get to see if I had 009?" asked Black Ghost

"yes, you evil bastard." said 002

"well I don't have him I watching you guys talking to that Joasph and Joyan five hours ago in the ocean but instead you guys were talking to 009 in disguise." said Black Ghost.

"what?" said all of them.

"yes, 009 is with that mermaid Joyan and it seems that he's going to marry her in one hour." said Black Ghost.

"why is he doing this?" asked 003

"after the wedding is over, it seems that Joyan's father Poseidon God of the Seas will turn 009 into a merman and he'll never see you guys again." said Black Ghost.

"we need to stop the wedding." said 002

"hurry before I tell Zeus." said Black Ghost.

"you better not." said 004

They lifted the building and hurried to stop the wedding.

Black Ghost started laughing

-Underwater-

"so you really want to marry my youngest daughter, don't you, Joseph." asked Poseidon.

" I love her now before I met her I was in love with a friend of mine, she's a cyborg like me but I started hating her since they found the man that raised me when I was born." said 009

"oh dear boy, once you marry my daughter, you want go back on the land anymore." said Poseidon.

"can we have the wedding now, daddy?" asked Joyan

"yes but first we need the whole family with us." said Poseidon

"yeah Uncle Zeus will be here." said Joyan

"I need to go to the surface and tell Apollo to tell his father he news about his mermaid niece getting married." said Poseidon.

"all right dad." said Joyan

Poseidon lifted his two daughters and his son-in-law alone in the throne room.

Joyan was holding 009's arm the whole time when Poseidon lifted.

"I think daddy likes you, 009." said Joyan

"yeah but I hope your family likes me also." said 009

"oh I'm sure there like you too." said Joyan

-The Surface-

Poseidon rose to the surface and saw Apollo on his chariot riding the sun.

"Apollo-God of the Sun, come down for a while." called out Poseidon

Apollo heard Poseidon calling him and ride down to see him.

"hello, Poseidon-God of the Seas, what is this pleasure I'm here for?" asked Apollo

"I'm calling all the gods and goddesses because my youngest daughter is getting married today." said Poseidon.

"Oh wonderful I shall tell them all but finding my sister will hard because she runs around only at time night." said Apollo

"well find her after you finished telling everyone go find her and tell her else but don't tell Hades." said Poseidon.

"all right I shall go now." said Apollo

Apollo went back into the sky and went to different directions to find the gods and goddesses.

Poseidon went back underwater to meet with his two daughters and son in law

"so did you tell cousin Apollo?" asked Joyan

"yes we might have to wait until the moon is out." said Poseidon

"why daddy?" asked Joyan

"because Apollo has to find his sister and finding her is hard because she only comes out when the moon is out also." said Poseidon.

"so we will have to wait until she is found?" asked Joyan

"yes." said Poseidon

-The Dolphin-

"Dr. Gilmore, we will never 009 at this rate, 003's powers are not helping us finding him either." said 002

"shut up, 002" said 003

"I'm just saying." said 002

-with Apollo-

Apollo find Hera but she was watching a peacock on Earth in Greek but she was in disguise so was Apollo.

Hera saw Apollo coming towards her.

"Apollo-God of the Sun, what brings you here when I'm watching a peacock my most favorite animal?" asked Hera

"Hera-Goddess of Marriage, I'm to tell you that Poseidon's youngest daughter to getting married today with an immortal man." said Apollo

"I shall be there, I loves marriages beside my own marriage is with your father, by the way what time is the wedding?" asked Hera

"I don't know yet, I have to find Artemis first when the moon is out but finding her is hard." said Apollo

"I know but she's your sister find her but please don't tell your uncle Hades, I really don't want him there at Poseidon's daughter's wedding." said Hera

"I know." said Apollo walking away from Hera and Hera went back watching the peacock

-The Dolphin-

"hey I just realized something guys." said 002

"what is it, 002?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"remember when we found the Father's body a month ago?" asked 002

"yes 009 was so upset, he didn't talk to us for awhile until this mission and now he's missing." said 004

"probably from his upset mood is making him go missing." said Dr. Gilmore

"we better hurry up before he kills himself." said 006

"go fast, 002." said 003

002 went fast in the Dolphin.

-Underwater- -Joyan's room-

Joyan was putting her wedding dress on with her sisters while 009 was putting his tuxedo on with Joyan's brothers.

"Joyan, we're so proud of you getting married to immortal man, are we Azeri?" asked a mermaid named Daimyo

"yes, Joyan is the last sibling to get married, Daimyo but we're still proud of her, Joyan do you know what his heritage is?" asked a another mermaid named Azeri

"he has an American first name and a Japanese last name, so I guess he is half American and half Japanese." said Joyan

-One of Joyan's brothers room-

"Joe, you really love our sister don't you?" asked a merman named Faop.

"I do, before her I had three loves but I never dated them." said 009

"what happened to them?" asked a merman named Jop.

"two of them were killed: one of them was psychic princess and the other one was a guardian princess." said 009 putting his head down.

"come on Joe at least you choose our sister." said Faop.

"that's true, your sister is beautiful when I first meet her." said Joe

"our sister was special when she was born." said Jop.

"cool." said 009

-With Apollo-

After Apollo found Hera, he went to found Hestia but founding Hestia is easy because she's near people's houses so she can watch them.

Hestia loves watching people grow up in their new house with their hearth inside.

Apollo found her next to a house.

"hello, Aunt Hestia-Goddess of Hearth." said Apollo

"what is it Apollo, can't you see that I'm watching a new home with my hearth in it." said Hestia

"well sorry but your invited to a wedding." said Apollo

"fine I'll be there once this family has settled down in their new home." said Hestia.

Apollo just lifted her and went back to find everyone

-The Dolphin-

"it's been an hour." said 007

"we're in Greece are we?" asked Dr. Gilmore.

"yes." said 007

"Then we need to search every temple and church to se if he is in there besides Poseidon's children can walk on land and become humans in disguise." said Dr. Gilmore

"009 will become one of them when he marries the mermaid." said 003.

"let's go." said 002

-with Apollo-

After finding the gods and goddesses for eight hours was easy but going to find Artemis will be hard.

Apollo found Ares watching two people fighting for fun, he found Hephaestus making swords for knights, he found Zeus throwing lighting bolts at his enemies because they got him mad, found Athene weaving a carpet for a woman, found Demeter and Persephone running in the fields gathering flowers together, found Hermes trading something with a traveler, found Aphrodite being loved by men and also found Dinoylis making wine for people.

The gods and goddesses went to Poseidon's kingdom for the wedding.

So all was left was finding Artemis.

_"why did she ask dad to run free as a maiden."_ thought Apollo

Then all of a sudden something ran past him.

"sister." called out Apollo

It was Artemis that ran past Apollo.

"oh hello brother what is this pleasure that you want?" asked Artemis-Goddess of the Moon.

"I'm here to tell you that your invited to wedding." said Apollo

"why not in the morning?" asked Artemis.

"because if it was in the morning we would not be able to find you." said Apollo

"mm point taken." said Artemis.

"so you'll be there?" asked Apollo

"yes, I'll be there at nine." said Artemis.

"all right see you later sister." said Apollo.

Artemis ran off in the forest with a deer.

-On Land- -8:59 p.m.- -Poseidon's Temple-

"Apollo where is Artemis at?" asked Demeter.

"she said she will be here at nine." said Apollo.

"well she has one minute left." said Demeter.

All of a sudden a silver arrow come out of nowhere.

"hey she's here." said Aphrodite

Artemis come in and grabbed her silver arrow and sat down next to Apollo

"sorry I that I was late, someone was trying to kill a deer." said Artemis

"its ok." said Apollo

-The Dolphin- -9:04 p.m.-

"ok lets find look in all the gods and goddesses temples to see if 009 is in there." said Dr. Gilmore

"yes." said everyone.

-On Land- -9:06 p.m.- -Poseidon's Temple-

The music started playing and everyone saw Joyan walking down the aisle with Poseidon with her.

009 is standing at the alter with Zeus behind me.

"I'm so happy that my niece is marrying you, Joe." said Zeus.

"me too, your majesty." said 009

Joyan made it to the alter with 009 and Zeus.

"gods, goddesses, mermaids, merman we are here to gather this mermaid and this cyborg to be marry." said Zeus

"a cyborg is he immortal like us?" asked Ares-God of War.

"yes, he is Ares now just shut up." said Zeus.

"Joe after you kiss her Poseidon and I will turn you into a merman, is that what you want." asked Zeus

009 looked at Joyan

"yes, your majesty." said 009

"very well we shall begin." said Zeus.

-The Dolphin- -On Land- 9: 13 p.m.-

"has everyone found 009 yet?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"we checked every gods and goddesses temple but not Poseidon's temple." said 002

"he is in Poseidon's temple let's go." said Dr. Gilmore.

-On Land- -9: 14 p.m.- Poseidon's Temple

"do you Joe take this woman as your wife for have to hold til death do you part." said Zeus.

009 just looked at Zeus and everyone gasped.

"just kidding about the death part." said Zeus.

"I do." said 009 putting a ring on Joyan's finger.

"and do you Joyan take this man as your husband for have to hold til death do you part, just kidding on the death part." said Zeus.

"I do." said Joyan putting a ring on 009's finger.

"then by the power by me the King of Gods I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the-" said Zeus.

"STOP!" said someone.

"who interrupts a wedding in my temple?" asked Poseidon standing up.

Dr. Gilmore and the others showed up.

009 gasped and walked toward them

"guys what are you doing here?" asked 009

"we're here to stop this wedding 009." said Dr. Gilmore

"and not become a merman." said 002

"um guys sorry to tell you this but I really do want to become a merman and become one of Poseidon's son in law, right Poseidon?" asked 009

"right so now get out of my temple." said Poseidon walking up to 009

007 was staring at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite smiled at him.

"007, stop staring at Aphrodite." said Dr. Gilmore.

"sorry." said 007

"009, I thought we were going to get married." said 003

"I'm sorry 003 you were the first woman I loved but when you guys found the Father's body I got upset and started to look for love again and I did." said 009 walking back to Joyan and kissing Joyan on the hand

"um Joe you kiss the bride." said Zeus.

009 kissed Joyan on the lips.

"now Poseidon and I will turn Joe into a merman so everyone follow us to the sea and we'll do this." said Zeus

Everyone got up and followed them to the sea.

Zeus gave 009 gills on his neck and Poseidon gave 009 fins and the power to breathe underwater and have a fish tail.

Joyan jumped in the sea and changed into her mermaid form.

009 turned around to see Dr. Gilmore and them one last time but didn't say anything to them.

009 jumped into the sea and changed into his merman form.

"have fun on your honeymoon, my children." said Poseidon.

"we will." said Joyan

Joyan and 009 took off wile holding hands together in the sea for their honeymoon.

"so that's it then huh we'll never see 009 again." said 002

003 started to cry and 004 was confronting her so 003 cry on him.

"he is still a cyborg in our hearts." said Dr. Gilmore.

"yes but a merman too." said 004

"hey a good marriage 009." called out 002

009 turned around to see 002 waving at him.

"Joe are you sure you what this to be merman and be with me.?" asked Joyan

"I'm sure, Joyan." said 009

009 turned to see the others one last time before driving in the deep.

"I hope he will be happy." said 003

"me too, my dear me too." said Dr. Gilmore

They started to leave and 009 would be no longer with them anymore.

The End


End file.
